


Caught in light (Español)

by GinYang98



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinYang98/pseuds/GinYang98
Summary: Dentro de nuestro cuerpo hay electricidad. Esa electricidad viaja desde el cerebro a todo el cuerpo gracias al sistema nervioso. ¿Te has preguntado si podrías controlar ésa energía interna? ¿Te has preguntado si puedes controlar a otros con electricidad? Hay alguien que no quiere saberlo: Luis. Y eso que... él puede hacerlo (fanfic en un universo alterno de Ducktales 2017).





	1. Prólogo

_Mi tío Donald creyó que sería buena idea escribir sobre todo lo que pasó en mi primer año de secundaria._

_Sobre Webby._ _Sobre Hugo._ _Sobre Paco._

**_Sobre mí._ **

_— ¿Y cómo es que escribir me ayudará a sentirme mejor?_

_— De hecho no lo hará. – Me dijo. — Incluso se sentirá peor. Pero eso será al inicio. Contar la verdad es algo que duele. Pero a veces sacarlo todo es algo que te ayuda._

_— ¿Pero si lo va a empeorar porqué quieres que lo escriba?_

_— Porque considero que puede ayudarte a superar todo. Contar una historia trae muchos frutos._

_—... Eso incluye venderla, ¿No? - Digo, si me voy a torturaz debo de ganar algo._

_— Si tú quieres. De todas formas, esto es tu propio diario._

_— Me encantaría... pero no estoy muy seguro de esto... Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que pasó. Desde que nos juntamos..._

_— Entonces no se lo cuentes a nadie. Cuéntate a ti mismo la historia._

_— Pero es que ni siquiera yo sé cómo fue, como empezó, como terminó... ¡Nada!_

_Mi tío me vio a los ojos, directamente a mis pupilas. Y se sintio extraño, como si estuviera leyéndome con sólo mirarme. Ya saben, eso de que dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma es cierto, ¿no?_

_— Nadie sabe en realidad cómo es su vida, cada quien tiene puntos distintos. Pero eso no importa. Tú no sólo eres el autor, tú eres la historia. Puedes cambiarla, agregarle risas, drama, misterio, terror. Todo lo que tú quieras. El punto de esto es..._

_— ¿Sacarlo todo?_

_— Liberarte. De tus sentimientos, tus temores, de tus mentiras, de todo lo que tienes dentro que no te deja dormir..._

_— No lo sé..._

_— Tienes muchos sentimientos encerrados, ¿no?_

_— Me atormentan cada noche. Y... me dan ganas de llorar al pensar en todo esto..._

_— Ahí lo tienes. Es lo único que necesitas. – Él estiró una mano y me sacudió el cabello. — Llórate tu propia historia._

_Y eso hice. Me lloré una historia._

**_Y esto es lo que lloré._ **


	2. Capítulo 1: Los Gamma

Capítulo 1.

He leído demasiados libros juveniles que yo sé que en algún punto el héroe dirá: "Ay yo no pedí nacer. Yo no pedí ser así"; y te vas a sentir mal, y vas a llorar por el héroe, etcétera. Pero la verdad es que a mí me da igual. Ya estoy aquí, ya soy así, ya no puedo cambiar... y ni lo voy a hacer, porque realmente no cambiaría nada.

No soy un héroe, mi razón de existir es enteramente inútil, y sólo estoy aquí yendo con la corriente.

Vaya... Eso sonó peor de lo que esperaba...

Cómo sea.

Soy Luis: Tengo 11 años casi 12, soy sangre tipo A-, mido poco más de 1.20 metros, estudio primer año en la secundaria Duckburg high, y vivo en la ciudad de Patolandia con mi tío en un barco estancado en medio del barrio en el que vivo (Suena extraño pero enserio vivo en un barco en medio de un montón de población).

Me gusta dibujar, la musica, los videojuegos, mi celular, el dinero (siento que a todos les gusta el dinero, pero tengo la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta por alguna razón. Soy bastante materiamater, la verdad), las cosas brillantes...

¿Qué más?... Ah, sí... tengo Tourette, una cosa que me hace no poder dejar de moverme como desquiciado, mis párpados hacen movimientos extraños y me ando tratando de tronar el cuello cada dos minutos, cuando me estreso hago chillidos extraños, y más cosas que no recuerdo ahora. No tengo las palabras correctas, no soy doctor y aunque la padezco la normalmente no le prestó mucha atención. Sólo sé que no tiene cura ni medicinas, que lo que hago se llaman tics, que son provocados por señales eléctricas de mi cerebro a los nervios de todas mi cuerpo, y que con la adolescencia todo bajará porque te desarrollas (sí, claro. Si los doctores supieran...).

Y así soy, básicamente.

Ahora, todo comenzó de ésta forma:

Estoy esperando a que el director Mouse me castigue por una injusticia, mientras mis tics estaban como locos debido al estrés.

— ¿Y ésta vez qué fue? - Me preguntó el director, viéndome de forma un tanto irónica. Quizás porque estábamos casi del mismo tamaño, sin incluir sus orejas.

— Bradley Uppercrust III cayó al suelo por un golpe en la cara... – Dije yo intentando no sonar molesto, encogiéndome en la silla sin poder dejar de mover los párpados y los pies.

He estado antes en la oficina del director. Pero ésta última vez me he puesto a pensar. Es la cuarta vez en éste último mes, ¡y no es que sea un busca pleitos! Pero Upercrust me dio un golpe en la espalda y luego uno cerca de la cara (probablemente porque no controlo mis tics y no soporta que “le haga caras”), y mi reacción fue a dar un golpe de vuelta, y pues... Lo noqueé, básicamente.

— Y tú lo golpeaste. – Me dijo él, tomando un lápiz en sus manos.

—... Él me golpeó primero... - Dije yo, cruzándome de brazos. Siempre que terminaba en la oficina del director era porque alguien más me hacía algo malo y cuando me defendía los profesores me veían y creían que yo era quien estaba agrediendo al otro.

Él alzó ambas cejas, viéndome mal.

— Le tiraste un diente. - Dijo el director, viéndome con algo de severidad. — Según el reporte del profesor Pedro el golpe de Bradley fue un accidente, pero el tuyo fue con intención.

— El profesor Pedro siempre me ha tenido la contra. - Y era verdad.

Pedro “Pata de Palo” era el maestro de gimnasia, un típico hombre gordo que nada más nos ponía a correr mientras él se sentaba a beber café y leer el periódico, con la excusa de que tenía una pata de pato... y que por alguna razón extraña me odia.

— Sé que has tenido problemas con el profesor de gimnasia antes, pero eso no significa que te lleve la contraria.

— Sí, claro...

— Luis, por favor. Ya no quiero más problemas. Está bien que tu tío y yo seamos amigos y que haya implorado que te deje quedarte en éste instituto, pero para el próximo problema ya voy a tener que darte una suspensión, y para la siguiente será la expulsión. ¿Okay?

— Pero-

— ¡Nada de peros! Ya fue suficiente.

Yo quería replicar otra vez, pero tenía razón. Ya había causado demasiados problemas en éste mes, aunque la mayoría no fueron mi culpa...

—... Bueno... - Dije levantándome de la silla. — ¿Cuántos días de castigo?

— Toda la semana. - Estiró la mano con un papel en color rosa que decía "detención". — Aun así investigaré mejor la situación, si dices que él te golpeó primero, te puedo levantar el castigo. Pero si veo que fuiste quién empezó voy a tener que aumentar unos días por mentirme.

Tomé el papel.

— Suena justo. – Dije yo y sonreí un poco, y me fui del lugar.

Al salir, escuché el grito de una chica que llegó justo frente a mí, y me vio haciendo una mueca graciosa.

— ¡LUIS! ¿Cómo te fue?

— Hola Webbs... Supongo que bien, no me suspendieron.

Ella es Webby, mi mejor amiga desde los pañales, prácticamente. Era una chica unos pocos centímetros más alta que yo, que ya casi pierde todas las plumas de bebé, que le gusta investigar sobre demasiadas cosas (como magia, historia de ciertos personajes que nadie realmente investigaría, y sobretodo temas de física como Electricidad), toca el cello, es la líder del club de artes marciales de la escuela, y que es de las chicas más listas y geniales de la escuela (al menos a mis ojos).

Sí, una chica tan genial se junta con un fenómeno como yo.

— ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo te castigaron?

— Toda la semana. - Dije, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

— Entonces nos acompañaremos a las salidas, supongo. - Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

— Eso si no te dejan salir antes que a mí.

— ¡Pues si me dejan salir antes te esperaré! – Dijo ella emocionada. Y yo solo rodeé los ojos con diversión. —... ¡AH! Por cierto, la manera en que diste el golpe no fue la correcta, en vez de golpear con el puño hazlo con el codo, y tienes desmayado a tu oponente de seguro. Además de que es más difícil que tú te lastimes la mano.

Y sip... Ella es mi mejor amiga. En lugar de regañarme por meterme en problemas, me corrige las posturas de mis golpes y me incita a meterme en más problemas.

— Tú sabes que yo no sé golpear. - Dije yo cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo un poco. Mis tics habían disminuido para ese entonces.

— No, pero eres un artista. - Me dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos — Por eso tienes qué cuidarte las manos, ¡aún me debes un dibujo de mi niña Quiverwing!

Carraspeé la garganta.

— Sabes que prefiero dibujar otras cosas. – Dije. — No toda la vida voy a dibujar a "the Masked Mallards" para ti. También quiero dibujar de otras cosas.

Ella y yo éramos fans de una serie de comics de superhéroes llamados “The Masked Mallards”, y su supera heroína favorita era una niña llamada Quiverwing Quack, su poder era que tenía excelente puntería con su arco y flecha, hacía artes marciales como ella, y hacía parkour. Personalmente prefería a Pulse, un chico con habilidades curativas a base de choques eléctricos y que utilizaba más estrategias para ganar sus peleas... o a Negaduck, el villano principal.

— Pero me prometiste una Quiverwing desde mi cumpleaños... - Ella hizo un puchero.

Suspiré, la verdad es que no podía contra sus caprichos, y eso que ella no era caprichosa.

— Bien, te dibujaré algo en detención.

— ¡Sí! – Celebró ella, y luego me tomó del brazo. — Y ahora vámonos, ¡Que hoy es martes de tacos y no quiero perdérmelos! - Y empezó a correr, jalándome del brazo.

Hubiera replicado, como normalmente lo hago, pero mi estómago hizo ruido y mejor le hice caso.

— Por cierto, cuando vayamos a tu casa ¿quieres que traiga a John Lennon?

— Si quieres, sabes que no soy muy metido en tus cosas de física. – “John Lennon” era un aparato que Webby tenía para medir voltaje. Cómo dije, le gustaba mucho la física y experimentar con cosas extrañas. Entre ellas, conmigo.

En la cafetería, comimos tacos, platicamos, y después de eso nos separamos a nuestras respectivas clases.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que hice, por lo que no me di cuenta de cuando llegué a detención.

— Hola Luis, siéntate donde quieras. Hoy estamos solos. - me dijo la maestra Minerva, o Minnie, como nos permitía decirle. Ella era mi profesora de español, y por alguna razón no me odiaba como todos los demás profesores (aunque tampoco era muy bueno en su clase).

— Hola maestra. - Dije y me fui a mi lugar habitual, casi en la esquina del salón.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

— Lo de siempre. - Tomé mi celular y conecté mis audífonos.

— O sea que será un día silencioso.

— Quizás. - Dije y me puse sólo un audífono. Empezó mi típica lista de música. Pude tararear un poco “Friday I’m in love” de The cure (mi banda favorita) mientras dibujaba en mi cuaderno de matemáticas al personaje que me pidió Webby (recuerdo que fue esa canción, porque siempre la escuchaba los lunes sin falta).

La detención duraba de una a dos horas, todo dependiendo del castigo y cuántos días tuviera que ir. Al haber hecho lo que hice, me tocaban dos horas los cinco días de la semana. De hecho era lo que normalmente me tocaba, dos horas ya fuera un solo día de detención o más. Pero ese día fue diferente.

Mi maestra de matemáticas, la señora Pilar Bifurca (O como yo le digo, señora “Pilar desviado” o “columna chueca”) llegó al salón. Ella era flaca, vieja, y con la columna encorvada lo suficiente para que las bubis le colgaran....ah, y era otra profesora que me odiaba en la escuela, de hecho.

— Maestra Minerva, el chico nuevo acaba de llegar y el director Mouse necesita que esté con él. – Dijo la señora. Yo no dejé de dibujar pero... No sé. ¿Un nuevo chico a mitad de año? ¿Y querían que estuvieran los profesores? Personalmente lo sentí extraño.

— ¿¡Ya están aquí los Mallard?!

— Eso es lo que dije.

— Uh, no. – Se levantó de su silla, muy alterada. No sé qué tuviera la maestra, pero su forma de decirlo era muy... ¿Exagerada? Mallard era un apellido muy común. — Luis, si quieres ya ve a tu casa, tengo qué atender unos asuntos con el director.

Se acercó a mí y me devolvió el papel rosa con una marca de que había completado el día. Seguía siendo extraño pero... ¡Había salido temprano!

— Gracias maestra. – Dije, guardando mis cosas y viendo cómo la señora columna desviada (hehehe, sigue dándome risa el apodo que inventé) y la maestra Minnie se fueron del salón.

Fui caminando por el pasillo, escribiendo un mensaje en mi celular. A Webby, que me dijo que me iba a esperar y ahora al parecer yo la debía esperar a ella.

— “Webbs!!! me dejaron salir antes! quieres q te espere?” – Envié el texto, mientras caminaba a la puerta de la entrada. Me senté en las escaleras, alejado de la banda de los Gamma (tres chicos: Bradley Uppercrust III (flaco pero el líder del grupo por tener tres neuronas más que los otros dos... Y de hecho es al que le tiré el diente), Tanque Briceclaws (un mastodonte que era lacayo de Bradley) y Carl Featherlose (un monigote que apenas entró el semestre escolar, se les pegó con tal de que no le pegaran)), que me veían con sonrisas extrañas. Quise ignorarlos, pero mis tics empezaron a crecer.

Al minuto me llegó un mensaje de Webby.

— “¡Discúlpame Luis! Acaba de surgir algo acá con el club y tengo que salir muy tarde. Pero al rato te doy una revisada por tu casa, ¿sale? Quiero llevar a Lennon para, ya sabes >:P ” – Me contestó.

Hice una mueca, pero sólo le contesté — “Ok te veo en mi casa” -. Y me levanté para irme.

Pasé por el patio de enfrente de la escuela, cuando vi que los gamma se me quedaron viendo. Bradley traía aún una venda en la cabeza, y los otros dos me veían mal. Yo caminé lo más rápido que pude, dando zancadas más a prisa y tratar de alejarme de esos idiotas.

Pero me siguieron.

Me siguieron a unos... diez, veinte metros de mí. Pero sentía cómo se acercaban cada vez más, y más. Y sentía mi corazón latir contra mi pecho. No sé si estaba exagerando pero sentía sus miradas sobre mi espalda.

Cuando me di cuenta, mis tics aumentaron, daba pasos y sentía como cada parte de mi cara y los músculos de mi cuello y brazos pedían que me estirara. No podía dejar de moverme mientras yo avanzaba sólo por una calle desolada. Sentía mi garganta seca, y cada vez empezaba a sentirme más y más desesperado. Y quería gritar. Pero no podía, sólo lanzaba pequeños chillidos parecidos a los de una rata.

Ellos empezaron a burlarse cuando vieron que estaba teniendo un ataque, como todos hacían (eso o mirarme raro). Yo seguía caminando, ya sin fijarme en el camino. Yo sólo quería poder llegar a un lugar seguro para que me dejaran en paz, pero mis nervios empezaban a dominarme y ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Sentía como cada músculo se movía sin que yo lo dejara.

Lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis nervios me llevaron a un callejón sin salida. Y cuando me di media vuelta y los vi, supe que estaba perdido.

— Luis Andrés Pato... – Me dijo Bradley con algo de dificultad. Se notaba que aún le dolía el golpe que le di (y qué bien se sintió, pero aun así estaba muy nervioso).

Yo carraspeé la garganta, moviendo los dedos de mis manos y sin poder dejar de parpadear y hacer pequeños chillidos.

— ¿Qu-Qué quieren? – Yo tampoco podía hablar bien.

— ¿Qué le dijiste al director?

— Nada. – Dije yo de golpe.

Tanque y Carl se pasaron a mis espaldas, rodeándome por completo. Yo hice el cuello para atrás y troné mi espalda sin siquiera pensarlo.

— No estoy muy seguro de ello. – Dijo él, levantando un papel de color morado. En la escuela, el papel de color morado significaba una llamada de atención antes del papel rosa.

El morado significaba que ahora te iban a vigilar.

—... Mierda.

Y justo en ese momento sentí como el puño de Tanque Brice me dio justo en el centro de mi espalda, y luego la rodilla de Carl golpeándome la parte de atrás de mi rodilla (se llama corva, por cierto).

De ambos golpes, me tiraron al suelo. Y yo lo primero que hice fue hacerme bolita y protegerme con mi mochila, al ver que ya estaban sobre mí (gracias Webby por no enseñarme cómo evitar que tres tarados se me echen encima).

Me empezaron a patear la espalda y las piernas, y yo sólo podía intentar evitar que me dieran en la cabeza con los brazos. Aun así, sentí unos cuantos pisotones en mi mejilla y unos puntapiés peligrosamente cerca de mi frente.

No pasaron pocos segundos cuando Tanque logró meter su gordo pie a mi estómago, y me dio un fuerte puntapié que me sacó el aire.

Fue en ese momento en que ya no aguanté y tomé el tobillo del mastodonte.

Debo decir, que desde muy pequeño cuando mis tics hacían incontrolables, hacia cosas raras: Las luces fallaban, las cosas de metal se empezaban a acercar a mi como si yo fuera un imán, los cabellos y plumas de la gente se paraban como si les hubieras frotado un globo sobre ellos. Cuando mis tics después de estar así de fuertes desaparecían de nada, podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, también podía hacer que olvidarán cosas como si reiniciará una computadora... Ah, y mis manos se volvían como pequeños trasers y podía dar fuertes descargas eléctricas con ellas.

Tanque Briceclaws gritó y cayó al suelo dando convulsiones. Los otros dos bravucones dieron unos pasos para atrás tras ver aquello. Bradley se desmayó al momento en que le llegó el olor de carne humana quemada, y Carl salió corriendo asustado. Yo me levanté y salí corriendo de ahí.

Corrí, corrí y corrí mientras sentía las descargas de mis manos empezar a correr por todo mi cuerpo.

No me di cuenta de cuando llegué a mi casa, pero tan solo llegar hizo que hubiera corto circuito en toda la luz de la cuadra. Cerré la puerta, me recargué en ella, me dejé caer al piso...

Y lloré.

— "Webby ya la cagué"

 

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que en inglés los niños tienen nombres completos y no sólo "Huey, Dewey and Louie" y en español sólo son "Hugo, Paco y Luis", me inventé un "nombre completo" para los tres.
> 
> Luis es "Luis Andrés" Pato. No le gusta el nombre "Andrés" en éste caso.


	3. Capítulo 2: Medir el voltaje

**Disclaimer: Patoaventuras no me pertenece.**

**Disclaimer 2: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Pasaron veinte minutos.

La luz seguía sin volver y yo estaba sentado en la esquina de la sala. Al menos ya había dejado de llorar para ese momento.

Pero de sólo imaginar qué podría llegar a pasar después de haber hecho eso. ¿Qué tal si me vieron y me delataban? ¿Qué tal si me atrapaban o algo? No podía quedarme así. Pero no estaba con ánimos de hacer algo y... Mi flojera le ganaba más a mi miedo. Siempre.

No necesito ayuda para sabotearme a mí mismo... (¡HA! ¡Eso es de una canción!)

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sentí que algo se restregaba contra mi pierna, y logré ver a mi gatita, Dominó. La tomé entre manos y la abracé sin más.

Y en ese momento escuché que abrieron la puerta de mi casa y Webby entró por ella.

— ¿¡Qué pasó?! - Preguntó ella corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

Me quedé en silencio, sin querer verla de frente. Mis tics no estaban y eso me delataba.

— Luis. ¿Qué hiciste? - Me insistió de nuevo, jalándome de la chamarra.

—... - di una última caricia a Dominó y la dejé en paz. Levanté la vista al final.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡O por dios, Luis! ¿¡No te duele?! ¡Tienes un golpe enorme abajo del ojo!

En ese momento fue cuando noté que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

—... Eh... - Levanté mi mano y la llevé a mi mejilla, sintiendo ahora el calor de la sangre que corría por la mejilla. Dolió. — Un... Un poco. - Dije. Y empecé a volver a sentir mis tics. Por lo menos.

— Ven. Tenemos qué lavarte. - Me dijo y me jaló de la chamarra otra vez.

Fuimos al baño y me lavó la cara con jabón y agua. Estuvimos en silencio un rato en lo que revisaba los otros golpes en los brazos, la espalda, y las piernas.

— ¿Quien fue? - Preguntó ella de golpe.

— Ya sabes quién fue. - Dije yo y me crucé de brazos. Aún me sorprendía que preguntara quién si ya sabía quiénes me molestaban en la escuela.

— ¿Cómo escapaste? - Preguntó ella, viéndome a los ojos.

—... Eh... - Hice una mueca y volteé a otro lado, específicamente a mis manos.

—... Oh por dios, Luis. - Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos. — Esto es malo. Es muy malo.

— Lo sé...

— Por lo menos te defendiste. ¿Pero qué tan fuerte diste la descarga?

—... Lo quemé un poco...

— ¿A cuántos?

— Sólo a Tanque. Bradley se desmayó y Carl salió corriendo.

—... OK, haremos lo siguiente. Vamos a ir a sus casas y les vamos a-

Y ella empezó a decir un montón de locuras. La verdad no quería prestar atención y quería solo ignorar lo que había hecho. Con suerte nadie les creería y terminarían tomándolos por locos. Eso había pasado con una profesora de primaria.

— No quiero hacer nada. Quizás creerán que fue un sueño...

— Si quemaste a uno lo van a recordar. - Dijo ella sacando el celular.

— No. Mira, por más que yo lo haya hecho no creo que les crean que alguien pudo dejar esa marca.

— Sí pero...

— Ya, Webby. Es suficiente. - Dije yo de golpe. — Sólo... No digamos nada. Y digamos que tú me defendiste y... ya. La gente está acostumbrada a eso, ¿No?

—... - Hizo una mueca y suspiró. — Bien...

Y en ese instante la luz de mi casa se restauró. Se prendió la luz de la sala y el refrigerador volvió a sonar.

—... Entonces... ¿Quieres hacer algo?... ¿O...? - Ella preguntó, volteando a verme de nuevo.

— ¿Comer?

— Sí. Voy a ver que tienes en tu refrigerador.

Y ella salió del baño. Me levanté y volví a sentir el dolor de los golpes en mi cuerpo. Miré mi cara y sólo pensé en cómo le explicaría todo esto a mi tío.

Comimos lo que había en el refrigerador: Un plato de macarrones con queso (de esos congelados), un trozo de salami pre-cocido, y puré de papá. Lo de siempre.

Y cuando acabamos de comer ella se me quedó viendo. Yo estaba en el celular, pero al sentir su mirada sobre mí, sólo levanté la vista.

—... ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo traer a Lennon?

—... ¿Es enserio?

— Lo traigo en la mochila~

—... Si quieres...

Y ella casi se cae de la silla cuando se levantó, pero ni se molestó en ello y volvió con la mochila. Sacó el aparato y lo puso encima de la mesa.

— Luis, prepárate. - Ella sacó un par de cables (uno rojo y uno negro), los conectó, y luego tomó las pinzas que estaban conectadas a los cables. — ¿Listo?

En ese instante me quité la chamarra y me quedé con la pura camisa. Estiré las manos levantando los pulgares.

— Listo.

Ella puso una las pinzas en mi dedo pulgar derecho y luego puso la otra en el pulgar izquierdo. Le movió a la manija del voltímetro y me volteó a ver.

— En tres...

Y yo cerré los ojos, concentrándome. Respirando hondo.

— En dos...

Mis tics se detuvieron, y sentí como la energía volvía a correr por mis brazos.

— ¡Uno! - Dijo ella y yo apreté mis manos. En ese momento, dejé soltar la descarga manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Lo que sí, es que sentí unas chispas salir de mis dedos.

Cuando los abrí, Webby estaba viendo el voltímetro.

— Wow...

— ¿Qué?

— Aumentaste treinta voltios desde la última vez que te medí. Ahora generas mil ciento noventa voltios... ¿Desde cuándo empezamos a hacer esto?

— Desde que te llegó esa cosa por internet, ¿No?

— Un año casi. - Ella sacó una libreta y apuntó la cantidad. — Hace una semana dabas mil ciento sesenta, y la primera vez que te medí diste novecientos voltios exactos. Te mantuviste así durante tres meses y de repente empezaste a aumentar mucho. Pero ahora aumentaste treinta de un jalón. – La verdad es que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía (debido a su emoción) pero yo sólo asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso es malo...?

— ¡Yo creo que es genial! Digo, imagina que llegas a dar mucho más voltaje que eso... ¡Serías súper poderoso! Ya lo eres pero... – Alzó ambas cejas viéndome.

Yo sólo rodeé los ojos con cierta diversión y me quité las pinzas.

— Claro, Webby, claro. – Al final sólo revisé la pantalla, y vi qué decía antes de que el número desapareciera.

— Me pregunto cuánto voltaje tendrás en una semana. ¡Te tengo que volver a medir pronto! – Dijo ella guardando el aparato.

— Pues si quieres. – Y volví a mi celular.

En ese momento no estaba tan interesado en física, y probablemente me arrepentiría en un futuro. Digo, era bueno en matemáticas pero los conceptos y esas cosas no me entraban en la cabeza.

Pero en fin. Pasaron unos quince minutos e hicimos la tarea juntos (o más bien, Webby hizo la tarea de español, cívica y biología, y yo hice la de álgebra y sociales, y luego nos pasamos la tarea el uno al otro). Después jugamos un juego de mesa durante un par de horas, y luego ella se fue.

Al minuto de que ella partió, mi tío Donald llegó.

Se veía cansado. Sólo me saludó y se fue a dormir...

Él se preocupaba demasiado por mí. Siempre me atendía, siempre estaba pendiente de todas mis cosas, mis medicinas mis terapias, todo. Pero hacía tanto por mí que a veces no comía y no se atendía a sí mismo.

Me preocupa. Pero nunca me escucha...

Entre a su habitación con el mayor silencio del mundo. Le acomodé la cabeza y lo cobijé con la colcha. Le dejé un sobre en la mesa de noche y me salí.

Al día siguiente, me levanté y me fui a la escuela (llegué tarde como siempre).

No vi a Webby en todo el día, lo cual se me hizo extraño. Le mandé varios mensajes pero... No me estaba prestando atención. ¿Qué andará tramando ahora?...

Supongo que la verdad no quiero saber... O quizás sí. La curiosidad mató al gato.

Y me fui caminando a buscarla.

_(Fin del capitulo 2)_


	4. Capítulo 3: Hugo Mallard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo es un chico de mi edad, que entró a la escuela unos dos meses después que nosotros.

**Disclaimer: Patoaventuras no me pertenece.**

**Disclaimer 2: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

 

Hugo es un chico de mi edad que entró a la secundaría cuando ya llevábamos dos meses de clases por extraño que suene. Y cuando lo conocimos, tanto Webby como yo, no fueron encuentros muy agradables (aunque ahora que lo pienso, como un observador hubieran sido MUY divertidos de ver).  
  
Webby me contó cómo conoció a Hugo:  
  
Antes de que yo siquiera me despertara, a Webby le llegó un mensaje del presidente del consejo de alumnos, Max Goof. Le pidió que llegara temprano por algo del consejo escolar (En mi escuela, los líderes de clubes eran los miembros del consejo de alumnos, y ella al ser líder del club de artes marciales, pues... Le tocaba ser parte).  
  
Ella se levantó y se arregló, supongo que desayunó, y se fue a la escuela media hora antes. Y olvidó su celular (siempre lo olvidaba cuando yo la necesitaba temprano, por alguna razón que se me hacía sospechosa).  
  
Cuando llegó a la escuela, fue al salón de reuniones del comité. Ahí sólo encontró un papel que decía “Ve a la oficina del director”. Ella empezaba a sospechar que algo extraño iba a pasar, pero fue aun así (Me dijo que había preparado una regla de metal que tenía por si alguien la quería secuestrar, y siendo ella no me sorprendía).  
  
Al llegar a la oficina del director, le pidió que se sentara.  
  
— Hola señorita Vanderquack. Siéntese por favor.  
  
— Buenos días señor. ¿Ocurre algo con el comité y los lideres?  
  
— No, nada grave. Solo que, no sé si te dijeron, pero parte del programa del comité es hacer bienvenidas a los alumnos nuevos. Y pues, le toca ya que tendremos a alguien nuevo en las filas.  
  
— ¿Un nuevo alumno con las clases ya empezadas?  
  
— Sí. Se acaba de mudar y bueno. - Él asintió, y le pasó un folder cerrado. — Se llama Hugo. Hugo Umberto Mallard.  
  
— Hugo... Ok. - No abrió el folder, solo leyó el nombre escrito en la pestaña. — ¿Dónde está?  
  
— En el aula diecinueve.  
  
— Gracias director.  
  
— ¡No lo vayas a atacar!  
  
Y ella salió de la oficina, caminando al salón de clases.  
  
Me dijo que al verlo no notó mucho de él. Que sólo traía una camiseta y una gorra rojas, unos shorts de campamento, y que se veía muy interesado en un libro de pasta dura. Pero que se le hacía curioso que aun tuviera plumas de bebé a ésta edad (algo que siempre me decía). Dejó el folder a un lado y raspó un poco la garganta para llamar su atención.  
  
El niño levantó la mirada, y se levantó de su lugar algo exaltado.  
  
— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Webbigail. - Se acercó a ella. Le estiró la mano para presentarse.  
  
Fue en ese momento en que ella se quedó estática viéndolo.  
  
No hay otra forma de describir a Webby como “es Webby”. Ella es de las personas más tiernas que puedes conocer en éste universo. Pero tiene una imaginación DEMASIADO activa que a veces pierde el suelo por ella, y si le aumentas un instinto asesino y una extraña credulidad a todo lo paranormal y que es demasiado inocente para poder detectar peligros reales... Pues...  
  
Se le echó a Hugo encima a modo de ataque, como si fuera un chiita.  
  
— ¿¡DIME QUIEN ERES?! ¿¡UN CLON MALVADO?! ¿¡QUIEN?! ¿¡ME ESTÁS HACIENDO UNA BROMA, NO?!  
  
Webby le hizo una llave tras tirarlo al piso.  
  
Y sorprendentemente él se la quitó de encima (y aquí está la discusión en sí lo hizo fácil o difícil... ¡Es que es Webby de quien estamos hablando! ¡Pero también es Hugo! Ninguno de los dos se ve muy fuerte pero en realidad sí lo son...)  
  
— ¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa?! - Le gritó él, tosiendo y recuperando el aire. Me imagino que hasta morado se pudo haber puesto.  
  
A veces no sé qué es lo que piensa ella que ataca gente sin razón alguna, pero la verdad no me puedo imaginar la forma en que se conocieron de cualquier otra manera.  
  
— ¡¿Qué acaso estoy en otra dimensión?! ¡¿Quién eres y por qué te pareces a él?!  
  
—... ¿Qué? - Probablemente Hugo se le quedó viendo con mayor confusión.  
  
— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿O acaso eres Luis haciéndome una broma?... ¿O ERES DOPPLEGÄNGER MALVADO? - Estuvo a punto de atacarlo de nuevo, pero Hugo la vio alzando una ceja, a lo que Webby se detuvo.  
  
Webby era rara, pero si había algo que no le gustaba, era que la juzgaran. Y esa mirada, no le gustaba a Webby.  
  
—... Estás loca.  
  
— Me voy de aquí.  
  
— ¿¡Y mi introducción?!  
  
— ¡Necesito respuestas! ¡Camina por la escuela o algo! - Le gritó, llevándose el folder entre manos haciendo una mueca.  
  
Y probablemente Hugo se quedó ahí aún más extrañado. Pronto se acostumbraría a ella.

* * *

 

Mi primer encuentro con Hugo fue muy diferente. Pero aun así, fue sumamente incómodo.  
  
Ese mismo día Martes, me levanté, jugué un rato con Dominó, y me fui a la escuela (llegué tarde como siempre).  
  
Traía la gorra de la chamarra arriba, y miraba al suelo tratando de tapar los golpes del día de ayer lo más que pude.  
  
La verdad es que quería evitar a los Gamma, pues para ese entonces no sabía que no se habían dignado en asistir a la escuela. ¡Gracias a los dioses, al cielo, a lo que fuera! Solo esperaba que la marca que le dejé a Tanque no tuviera la forma de mano o podía estar más que muerto.  
  
Tuve mi primera clase con la profesora Minerva (no me dijo nada por llegar tarde), y me senté hasta atrás junto a la ventana.  
  
Típico de mí.  
  
— Buenos días muchachos. - Dijo ella pero yo no contesté, estaba sacando mis cosas. — ¿Quiénes faltaron hoy?... - contó a los alumnos en pocos segundos y luego dijo en voz alta. — ¿Y la señorita Vanderquack?  
  
Fue ahí donde volteé a ver a su asiento: Vacío.  
  
Webby nunca falta a clases. No está en su naturaleza. No se estresa pero mantiene una racha de alumna ejemplar en mi generación, así que era extraño que hubiera faltado (además de que me hubiera avisado y tendría una excusa para no haber venido)  
  
Fue ahí cuando saqué el celular a escondidas y le mandé un mensaje, pero no apareció la segunda paloma del WhatsApp. Le mandé otro mensaje y nada.  
  
Extraño.  
  
La maestra continuó su clase cuando nadie respondió, y yo no presté mucha atención, mantenía mi vista en el celular mandándole muchos mensajes. Me pregunté si estaría enferma o algo parecido, pero no me contestaba y parecía como si su celular estuviera apagado... Odio cuando no carga su celular.  
  
Después de la clase de español me tocaba biología, pero no quise entrar a la clase. Era entrar a clase a ver al viejo Señor Dawng (un cascarrabias de unos ochenta años que habla despacio y con voz baja, aunque al menos él no me odia), o faltar con la excusa de que quería ver si Webby estaba por la escuela.  
  
Me salté a los profesores que custodiaban el pasillo y fui caminando y viendo por las ventanas de los salones, hasta que vi que estaba en el club de fotografía apuntando muchas cosas en la ventana y en el pintarrón.  
  
Bufé y entré al lugar, viendo tanto a Webby como a una chica llamada Lena, que era amiga de Webby y “su mentora” de alguna manera.  
  
Lena era líder del club de fotografía, y era de un año adelante a los dos. Tenía las puntas del cabello pintadas de rosa, usaba demasiado delineador líquido, y se vestía algo gótica. La verdad es que Webby tenía razón en seguirla, pues era una chica muy cool. Aunque todo el tiempo parecía muy dispersa, y cargaba un aire de misterio, de hecho jamás entraba a clases.  
  
— ¿Qué están haciendo? – Entré alzando una ceja. No me sorprendía que estuvieran juntas, pero Webby parecía más histérica de lo normal.  
  
— Hola Luis Andrés – Dijo Lena sonriendo de forma ladina, llamándome por mi nombre completo. — ¿Qué no saludas?  
  
— Ugh... Hola, pues.  
  
— Cállense, que estoy concentrada. - Dijo Webby de golpe. Y vi qué tenía escrito en el pintarrón. Algo sobre un clon, y tenía todo lleno de hilo rojo pegado con cinta adhesiva, juntando fotografías mías con otras fotos mías y mi tío Donald.

  
  
—... ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? - Le pregunté a Lena alzando una ceja  
  
— Te soy sincera: No tengo ni idea. Llegué y ella ya estaba aquí. - Dijo, para luego inflar un globo de chicle.  
  
Suspiré y me acerqué a Lena. No iba a obligar a Webby a ir de nuevo a clases, pues escuchar sus teorías era mucho más divertido que ver a la señora Columna Desviada o al señor Dawng.  
  
— ¿De qué es la conspiración ésta vez? - Le pregunté, cruzando los brazos.  
  
— Hay un clon tuyo en la escuela. - Lena me contestó, acercándose y ofreciéndome uno de sus chicles  
  
Yo fruncí el ceño y volteé a ver las fotografías...  
  
— ¿Qué?  
  
— Quizás sea parte de todo... Sí, puede ser. - Webby empezó a volver a apuntar, señalando algo sobre su voltímetro y yo, añadiendo otras cosas y haciendo más ligaduras. No entendía ni la mitad, pero me sorprendió una foto con un muy buen Photoshop: Era yo con una camisa roja.  
  
— Luis, necesito que estires el brazo ahora. - Dijo ella sacando una cinta métrica. – Lena, por favor haz que se mantenga quieto. - Fruncí un poco el ceño. Lena me tomó por detrás  
  
— ¡He-Hey! ¡¿Para qué es esto?!  
  
Webby me midió los brazos y el tamaño de mis pies por alguna razón.  
  
— Siguen siendo normales, sigue siendo una persona... ¿Pero y...? - Ella tomó una de las fotos editadas y la vio con confusión... — ¿De dónde saliste, Mallard? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Luis?...  
  
Le quité la foto y alcé la ceja.  
  
— ¿Por qué tienes fotos mías photoshopeadas?  
  
— No eres tú. - Me dijo ella arrancándome la foto de la mano. — Es un tipo nuevo de la escuela que se parece a ti. - La vi incrédulo.  
  
— Me pidió que le tomara fotos de contrabando. - Me dijo Lena, comiendo ahora otra cosa (creo que eran frituras de queso). — Es real. Y sí que están iguales~  
  
— Uh... ¿Están diciendo que hay un chico parecido a mí en la escuela?  
  
— ¡SÍ! ¡Y es un engreído, me llamó loca!  
  
—... Pues yo te llamo loca... ¿Qué no estás acostumbrada? - Dije encogiendo mis hombros.  
  
— ¡Pero es de cariño! Él fue despectivo. - Me dijo ella inflando sus mejillas.  
  
Lena nos ofreció de sus frituras mientras nosotros dos discutíamos, yo acepté y Webby no.  
  
— ¿Cómo saben de ese chico nuevo?  
  
— Lo acabo de conocer ésta mañana. Literalmente es tú pero en rojo y con cabello esponjado. - Webby me miró con frunciendo el ceño.  
  
— Y yo le tomé fotos a escondidas porque Webby me las pidió. - Dijo Lena ahora viendo el celular.  
  
— A menos que me estés haciendo una broma... - Webby me vio muy mal y me señaló con su lápiz. — ¿No, Luis?...  
  
Lena no sabía de lo que era capaz, a menos que Webby le hubiera dicho a mis espaldas (si le dijera enserio la mato o algo). Así que volteé a ver a Lena.  
  
— Uh, Lena ¿Crees que podrías dejarnos solos un rato?... - Le pedí  
  
— Como sea~ - Lena solo se encogió de hombros y se salió del salón.  
  
Webby entre cerró sus ojos viéndome mal.  
  
— ¿Me estás jugando una broma, verdad?  
  
— Webby, cálmate. ¿De qué estás hablando? - Ésta conspiración suya se estaba saliendo de la raya. Las únicas conspiraciones que dejaba que hiciera sobre mí era porqué puedo encender una televisión sólo tocando el enchufe.  
  
Y la verdad es que la forma en que estaba actuando ahora me hacía ponerme tenso, y eso agravabais tics.  
  
— ¡De Hugo Mallard! ¡O más bien tú, disfrazado de rojo! ¡Leyendo libros físicos en vez de tus historias en ese celular robado que tienes! - Dijo ella empezando a caminar en círculos. — ¡Viniste temprano, imprimiste fotos tuyas vestido de rojo, robaste un libro de la biblioteca, y manipulaste la mente del director para jugarme la broma del siglo! ¡Pero no voy a caer! ¡No no! - Su mirada denotaba que acababa de beber cuatro litros de café, probablemente.  
  
Sólo pude suspirar, sintiendo como mi párpado se movía como loco.  
  
—... ¿Tú crees que mi flojera me permitiría hacerte una broma así de elaborada, levantándome temprano, disfrazándome de otra persona, e imprimiendo fotografías mías? Además, ¿Cómo manipularía al director? - Me crucé de brazos.  
  
— ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo no tengo poderes eléctricos que hacen que la gente tenga amnesia con solo mirarla!  
  
— Webby, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Bueno, sí puedo hacer que alguien olvide algo, pero no es lo mismo a lavarle el cerebro a alguien.  
  
— ¿A sí? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es un clon tuyo o-espera eso tiene más sentido, su voz era distinta.  
  
Yo rodeé los ojos, y bufé.  
  
— Si quieres vamos a buscar a "mi clon" - Hice las comillas con los dedos — para que no me acuses más de bromista.  
  
Ella pareció tomarse un poco de tiempo para pensar,  
  
— ... Está bien.  
  
En ese instante sonó la alarma del receso, y me jaló de la manga de la chamarra hacia afuera del salón. Lena estaba afuera jugando en su celular, y en cuanto nos vio lo pausó y lo guardó.  
  
— ¿Y qué haremos ahora, señorita Vanderquack? - Preguntó Lena, viéndola de forma secuaz.  
  
— Vamos a buscar a Mallard para enseñarle a Luis que tiene un clon o algo así. - Dijo ella y continuó su camino, jalándome de la chamarra. Y obviamente yo me quejaba.  
  
— Uh... No, no me gustan las multitudes. Yo me quedaré aquí. Diviértanse~ - Dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás y encerrándose en el salón del club otra vez.  
  
A veces me preguntaba qué la hacia comportarse así. Digo, yo era raro pero no me aislaba sino que me aislaban. Y ella se retraía sola de la sociedad.  
  
Pero bueno...  
Webby me llevó a la cafetería, donde empezó a buscar a alguien (suponia que al "clon" del que tanto hablaba). Y yo ya estaba harto de que me jalara.  
  
— Webby, creo que es suficiente. - Dije yo y me jalé hacia atrás. — Te estás pasando. Tranquila.  
  
Ella me vio con incredulidad.  
  
— ¡¿Por qué me dices que me tranquilice?! - Me dijo molesta.  
  
— ¡Porque otra vez estas poniéndote loca! - Le dije, y sentía como mi párpado me saltaba. Pronto quizás empezaría a estirar los brazos como loco.  
  
— ¡No es verdad! ¡Estoy buscando a Mallard para que lo veas!  
  
— Ya lo sé. - Dije yo, pero estaba ya demasiado cansado de esta nueva conspiración.  
  
— ¿Enserio no me crees? – Ella me vio desilusionada.  
  
— No es que no te crea pero... – Suspiré, llevando una mano a mi cabeza. — Pero es que estás haciendo que todos nos vean raro y-  
  
— ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA QUE TE VEAN RARO!  
  
Me interrumpió, apretando el agarre de mi mano. Mi párpado brincaba peor ahora por culpa del dolor.  
  
— ¡Webby por favor suéltame! - Y no recuerdo qué más estaba diciendo para que me dejara en paz el brazo. Webby era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, siempre lo supe. Pero me sorprendía que me estuviera por dislocar el brazo por estar molesta conmigo.  
  
Pero ella no me dejó, y solo veía al final del pasillo, estática. Pude escuchar (Sin que moviera la boca, a la distancia, como con eco... O sea como escucho lo que la gente piensa al tocarla) que solo dijo un "Ahí está". Y en ese instante me soltó y me hizo dar unos dos o tres pasos hacia atrás.  
  
Y en cuanto pasó, sentí un golpe contra mi espalda.  
  
— ¡Ey, fijate por dónde caminas! - Escuché que alguien me gritó por atrás. Yo volteé en modo defensivo, cuando lo vi, tirado en el suelo.  
  
Plumas de bebé, quizás de mi estatura, cabello esponjoso bien peinado debajo de una gorra roja, una camisa estampada de algun campamento que hacia a juego con los shorts del chico. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que al levantar la vista, éste tipo tenía el mismo color gris raro de ojos que tengo (o sea, los ojos grises no son raros. Pero el color de mis ojos lo es. Como... ¿el color de las nubes cuando está por caer una tormenta? ¿Si? ¿No?...)  
  
—... Oh carajo, sí tengo un clon.  
  
Y él debió notarlo también, ya que se desmayó con solo verme.  
  
(Fin del capítulo 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si ésto está muy feo. Lo escribí todo en mi celular...
> 
> Otra cosa, repito: ya que en inglés los niños tienen nombres completos y no sólo "Huey, Dewey and Louie" y en español sólo son "Hugo, Paco y Luis", me inventé un "nombre completo" para los tres.
> 
> Hugo es "Hugo Umberto".


	5. Capítulo 4: Los clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y ahí estaba yo, viendo a ése niño en el piso, aquel que tenía mi cara en la suya. No sabía quién era, pero el parecido era tan impresionante que sentía como si estuviera ante un espejo.

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo a ése niño en el piso, aquel que tenía mi cara en la suya. No sabía quién era, pero el parecido era tan impresionante que sentía como si estuviera ante un espejo.

Él, con cabello peinado, una camiseta roja estampada, bermudas azules, y una gorra de baseball color roja; y luego yo, con mi chamarra verde con mangas en gris, y debajo de la chamarra una camisa fea color negro, con el cabello sin peinar, y mis zapatos de suela de hule color verde con blanco.

A simple vista, la ropa nos diferenciaría fácil, pero ambos teníamos las mismas facciones, como las plumas y el pico. Pero más me sorprendía que lo poco que pude ver de él antes de que se desmayara, fue que tenía un color de ojos parecidos a los míos (gris raro, como una tormenta)

Todos a mí alrededor estaban cuchicheando, viéndonos a Hugo y a mí, y podía escuchar como hablaban de nuestro parecido. Y Webby, detrás de mí, parecía confundida (siempre hace la misma cara cuando se confunde: Entre abre la boca, curvea sus cejas, juega con sus manos). Webby no había pensado en qué pasaría después de enseñarme a mi clon, y se notaba.

Yo solo di dos pasos para atrás, y sentí cómo mis tics se dispararon. Mis párpados brincaban como polillas contra un foco y sentía de nuevo esa necesidad terca y sin sentido de tronarme los brazos.

Por alguna razón sentía necesidad de escapar, de irme a mi casa y envolverme en las cobijas de mi cama. De sólo ver a ése chico me daban ganas de dejar que la tierra me comiera. ¿Estaba triste? Eso creo, no sabía por qué me sentía de ésta manera. Pero sí sabía una cosa: Debía irme de aquí, o tendría un ataque.

Y cuando me dispuse a irme, llegaron los profesores y bloquearon la salida al pasillo. Así que me quedé sin escapar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Otra pelea? - Preguntó el profesor de gimnasia

— Si es una pelea, de seguro fue alguno de los chicos problema. - Dijo la profesora Minnie, haciendo una mueca.

Yo sólo logré llegar detrás de Webby e intentar ocultar mi cara con la gorra de la chamarra (otra vez). Estaba tan nervioso, que sólo podía mantenerme detrás de ella e intentar no explotar de los nervios.

— Parece que los involucrados son la señorita Vanderquack, el señor Duck, y alguien más. – Dijo la señora Pilar.

Ahí fue cuando Hugo empezó a volver a reaccionar y se levantó temblando como loco, soltando chillidos algo parecidos a los que hacía cuando el Tourette se salía de control (pero menos ruidosos).

Por un momento pensé que quizás estaba llorando o algo.

—... Te dije que era real. – Webby sonrió de lado, viéndome con satisfacción. Ya había encontrado como volver a la tierra.

— N-Nunca te dije que no te creyera... – Dije en voz baja, ocultándome detrás de ella, viéndola algo molesto.

La maestra Minnie se acercó con paso decidido en sus botas de tacón, a donde el “pleito” había iniciado (no era ninguna pelea pero ella estaba convencida). Al llegar y ver a Hugo tirado en el piso, ella sólo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó directamente a los alumnos.

La maestra Minnie tenía algo muy particular: Era como la madre de todos en la escuela, era dulce, joven, todos la queríamos, y nadie quería hacerla enojar. Así que en cuanto ella mostró su rostro ante todos, sólo se dieron media vuelta y continuaron con sus cosas.

La profesora de español sólo rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta, ofreciéndole la mano al chico en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

— S-Sí. Sólo-Solo vi algo raro... - Dijo él entre el tartamudeo y los temblores.

Hugo se levantó mientras yo trataba de jalar a Webby fuera de ahí, pero no me dejaba.

— Espera. – Dijo ella y volvió a agarrarme del brazo fuerte. Yo hice una mueca. No otra vez...

Hugo volteó a verme, yo lo vi. Luego él volteó a otro lado incómodo, y yo bajé la cabeza sintiéndome demasiado extraño.

Yo sólo pensaba “Trágame, tierra, trágame”.

La maestra volteó a vernos a Webby y a mí haciendo una mueca de enojo, pero abrió los ojos como platos. Miró a Hugo, luego a mí, lo repitió un par de veces, y sólo pudo decir unas pocas palabras.

— A-Acompá-Acompáñenme con el director. – Dijo ella jalando a Hugo y luego yendo por Webby.

Quinta vez en la oficina del director...

Gracias, Webby. Gracias.

* * *

Nos sentaron a los tres en la oficina del director, Hugo a la derecha, Webby en medio, y yo a la izquierda. La maestra se quedó atrás de nosotros.

Yo solo maldecía en voz muy baja, pues no podía evitar sentir el silencio, era demasiado incómodo. Mis tics estaban como locos y no podía evitar tener la cabeza en otro lado, intentando recordar algo que no sabía qué era.

El director Mickey entró haciendo una mueca. Parecía molesto. Pero al ver al frente se quedó estático.

—... ¿Desde cuándo tenemos gemelos en la escuela? - Preguntó incrédulo.

En ese momento sólo sentí la mirada de Hugo sobre mí, y lo más que pude hacer fue lanzar un bufido de molestia.

— No son gemelos, Mick. - Dijo la maestra Minnie. — Son el señor Mallard, la señorita Vanderquack y Luis. - Dijo ella haciendo una mueca (por alguna razón, ni el director ni la maestra Minnie me llaman por mi apellido).

Hugo alzó una ceja y me volteó a ver, mientras Mickey sólo llevó las manos a sus sienes y al arco de la nariz (entre los ojos).

— Luis... ¿Qué hiciste ésta vez? - Parecía decepcionado.

—... ¿Le digo la verdad? No hice nada. - Dije, haciendo una mueca. — Éste tipo nos vio a Webby y a mí, y se desmayó. Nada más. - me encogí de hombros, recargándome en el respaldo de la silla, intentando sonar normal.

Lo que dije era la verdad, aunque en parte era culpa de Webby por ser tan desesperada en enseñarme que mi clon era real. El chiste es que cualquiera que fuera la razón para estar aquí de nuevo no tenía ni siquiera sentido.

— ¿Esto es verdad, señor Mallard? - Preguntó Minnie, caminando hacia donde estaba el director.

— Yo... - Hugo habló por primera vez. — Bue-Bueno. Sí, eh... Lo vi y... Me desmayé. - Dijo él, parecía más nervioso de lo que debía. — Pero me caí antes de verlo porque me tiraron ambos. - Dijo él, cogiendo estómago de quién sabe dónde.

En ese momento yo volteé hacia ése tarado, completamente desconcertado, y Webby también lo hizo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! - Dije yo, casi parándome de la silla. — ¡Tú chocaste conmigo! - Me crucé de brazos.

— Sí ésta chica está contigo quizás lo hizo a propósito. – Dijo él haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Cállate! - Gritó Webby de golpe, y ella sí se levantó de la silla.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué me calle?! ¿¡Qué tal si les digo que me atacaste en la mañana como si fuera un ladrón o algo?! ¡Es obvio que me tiraste! - Hugo se levantó de su silla viendo directamente a Webby. Parecía que iba a explotar en una rabieta o algo.

— ¡Siéntense ambos! - Exclamó la maestra Minnie con autoridad, a lo cual ambos se sentaron. Yo me crucé de brazos y volteé a otro lado.

Me sorprendió ver que quienes pelearan fueron ellos y no yo con Hugo. Pero al menos me salvé del regaño de la maestra.

— Parece que su inicio en la escuela ha estado lleno de malentendidos, señor Mallard. - Dijo el director, alzando sus cejas viendo directamente a Hugo. — No habrá castigo, pero por favor tengan consideración en que estamos en una escuela y hay un código de respeto, en el cuál también se encuentra la amabilidad.

Código de respeto mis huevos... Digo, ayer me golpearon y nadie me preguntó cómo está mi ojo ni nada.

Vi a Hugo de reojo, y pareció relajarse con las palabras del director.

— Sí señor, lo sé. Perdone mi comportamiento...

— Bien, pero discúlpense entre ustedes.

Yo no me voy a disculpar. Pero ¿Acaso quiero otra semana de castigo?... Me tragué mi orgullo.

— Perdón... - Dijo Hugo primero, haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

— No hay problema. - Webby sonrió (ella perdona muy fácil). — Disculpa, por lo de la mañana. Si quieres en un rato te doy el tour. - Dijo ella, ahora algo entusiasmada.

— ¡Sí, por favor! ¡En la mañana no llegué a mi clase! - Dijo Hugo, pero ahora parecía divertido.

No estaba hablando, pero sentí la mirada de Mickey y Minnie sobre mí. Rodé los ojos.

— Perdón. - Dije de mala gana.

— Discúlpate bien. - Escuché el regaño de la maestra.

— Ya. Perdón. - Dije ahora, fingiendo demencia.

— Bien, ahora retírense y váyanse a desayunar. – Dijo Mickey, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

* * *

Después de eso continuamos nuestro receso, y Webby se fue con ese chico a enseñarle la escuela, yo me quedé solo.

Me senté en el suelo de un pasillo en el cual casi nadie pasaba durante el receso, entre una maceta fea sin planta y una puerta, que era como mi lugar especial.

Estaba confundido, tenía qué pensar en lo que había pasado y visto hoy: Tengo un clon.

... ¿Tengo un clon?

... Me quedé pensando. Hace dos meses tuve que traer unos papeles míos a la escuela para algo con la dirección. Después de entregarlos, regresé a casa. Y cuando estaba guardándolos vi mi certificado de nacimiento. Por alguna razón, me le quedé viendo. Y lo leí...

Entonces recordé, y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Me dieron ganas de vomitar, de llorar. Pero no lo iba a hacer, no aquí. Quizás debía volver a mi casa...

La aparición de Hugo me estaba volviendo loco. Todo era tan extraño que parecía un sueño, una pesadilla. O quizás sólo sea coincidencia... Tiene qué serlo. Una coincidencia extraña que no tenía que ver con el hecho de que mi acta de nacimiento dice nacimiento múltiple.

Me levanté del suelo y salí de la escuela. No me dirigí a ninguna parte, ni siquiera les presté atención a los profesores que me decían que regresara. Sólo caminé y caminé hacia el centro de la ciudad, a una oficina postal, a la zona de entrega de paquetes.

Ahí, busqué con la mirada a uno de los tipos vestidos con el uniforme de la oficina de correos, uno no muy alto pero que a mi parecer era enorme comparado conmigo.

Cuando lo vi, sólo me le acerqué y lo abracé sin decir nada.

— ¿Luis, qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela? – Dijo mi tio Donald, devolviéndome el abrazo confundido.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

(Fin del capítulo 4)


	6. Capítulo 5: Necesidades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces tenemos necesidad de preguntar cosas que no serán respondidas al instante. Y más si hay asuntos sin resolver antes.
> 
> Al menos eso es lo que mi tío me ha enseñado.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

Eso fue lo último que dije antes de que el tío Donald me tomara del brazo sin siquiera pensar y me sacara de la oficina de correos. Él sabía que, cuando digo que necesito hablar con él, significa que es algo grave.

Me llevó al estacionamiento de empleados y me dijo que entrara nuestro auto, un Valiant rojo del 89 que le compró a uno de sus amigos. Ambos entramos, cerramos las ventanas, y me volteó a ver.

— ¿Qué pasó? - Me preguntó, yo sólo veía hacía un lado, sin dejar que me viera la cara.

—... ¿Recuerdas que cuando entre a la escuela tuve qué llevar mi acta de nacimiento?

— ¿Sí?... - Sonó algo confundido, dudé en si soltarle todo de golpe, no quería que se asustara... o algo peor, qué se enojara conmigo.

— Pues... - Suspiré, y voltee hacía en frente. — La leí y vi que... decía que tengo hermanos... Dos...

—... Oh... - Su voz sonó triste. Esperaba una mayor reacción pero no dio mucha. Al menos.

— No te... Había contado porque... Quería ignorarlo. Sentí que, si mamá está muerta, ellos también. Y traté de no darle importancia...

Volteé a verlo bien, haciendo una mueca.

— Pero... Pero hoy-

Estuve a punto de volver a hablar, pero cuando creí que nada podría ser peor, vi que la cara de tristeza de mi tío cambió a una de enojo en menos de un segundo.

— ¿¡Qué te pasó en la cara?!

Me llevé una mano al ojo morado.

— ¡N-No es nada! ¡Pero esto no es de lo que te quiero hablar! - Dije yo, intentando regresar al tema anterior. Pero no me dejó.

— ¿¡Quién te hizo eso?! - Preguntó Donald. — ¡Si no castigaron a esos malditos que te golpearon, voy a matar a Mickey! - Dijo él, encendiendo el coche y empezando a manejar.

Mis tics se volvieron a disparar, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¡E-Esto no fue en la escuela! O sea, si, fueron chicos de la escuela. ¡Pero no fue EN la escuela! ¡No pueden hacer nada! - Dije yo, intentando calmar las cosas.

Normalmente era bueno manipulando a otros, pero por alguna razón cuando me ponía muy nervioso terminaba cagándola más, y si le aumentas que cada que a mi tío se enoja me pongo peor, pues...

 — ¡Voy a matar a Mickey! ¡Me has dicho de esos tipos antes y no ha hecho nada el maldito! ¡Debería de expulsarlos! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo va?! ¿¡Tres meses?! - Me amarré el cinturón lo más fuerte que pude y encajé las uñas al asiento. Estaba manejando peor que de costumbre y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Mi escuela estaba lejos del centro. Calculo que, de la secundaria al trabajo de mi tío, caminando, hago unos... ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Casi media hora? Algo así.

El chiste es que regresamos a la escuela en menos de 5 minutos y a mi tío aún no se le bajaba un poco del enojo.

Llegamos a la oficina del director y mi tío le habló a la secretaria.

— Necesito hablar con el director, ahora. - Dijo mi tío jalándome del brazo. Yo solo sentía como mis tics aumentaban con cada jalón que me daba.

La secretaria me vio de reojo, y yo estaba hecho una mata de nervios. Ella sólo suspiró y dijo:

— Eh, sí claro. Deje veo si no está ocupado. - Y se levantó a tocar a la puerta donde estaba el cubículo del director. — Pasen. - Dijo al final.

— Quédate aquí, voy a hablar sólo con él. - Dijo y entró en la oficina, para solo escuchar un "¡Hey! ¡Donald! ¿Qué tal?" En la voz falsete del director, y al instante gritos de mi tío.

Creo que me hubiera gustado estar ahí y ver la rabieta de mi tío (digo, me hubiera dado pena verlo pero sus rabietas son tan exageradas que me dan risa)... Pero prefiero esto a una sexta vez en la oficina del director.

Y me senté afuera, tranquilo.

* * *

 

Y a los dos minutos me aburrí. Me levanté de la silla y me fui al estacionamiento a esperar a mi tío en el coche ya que las clases aún no acababan pero no quería volver a entrar.

Me senté en el cofre del Valiant, creyendo estar solo. Pero no lo estaba.

— Luis Andrés... - Escuché una voz justo detrás de mí. Volteé de reojo.

— Necesito hablar contigo - Y ahí vi a uno de los tormentos de mi vida: Carl, ese matón que ayer me acababa de golpear, justo detrás de mí.

Al verlo sólo sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, y sentí como el miedo me quería invadir otra vez. Pero por primera vez no se veía en esa forma pedante de ser que demuestra, se veía igual o incluso más asustado que yo. — N-No te voy a golpear, o algo. - Dijo.

Yo no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

— ¿Pues qué quieres? - Al menos el verlo vulnerable me hizo no tener más tics de los que ya tenía.

— Uh... Eh... Quer-Quería disculparme por... Todo. - Dijo él, sonriendo un poco.

Un parpadeo incontrolable me volvió a dominar. Por enojo.

— Espera ¿Qué?

— Q-Que quiero que seamos amigos. - Vi como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas.

—... ¿Tú crees que voy a querer ser amigo de alguien que me ha torturado por casi dos meses? ¿O más?

— E-Es que sen-sentí que ya no me debía juntar con ellos. Bradley y Tanque. Tú-Tú eres más fuerte.

—... Maldito hipócrita. - Dije en voz alta. Me crucé de brazos y vi cómo el idiota dio dos pasos hacia atrás, parecía asustado... De mí.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no me hagas nada! - Se llevó las manos a la cara, a punto de llorar. — N-No me electrocutes...

—... - Miré hacia los lados. Su reacción me asustó un poco, pero sentía cierto placer de verlo asustado de mí. Debí de haber hecho eso hace años... — ¿Qué viste ayer?

— E-Eh... - Él tragó saliva, se veía más nervioso aún. — N-No estoy seguro, sólo escuché un trueno y luego vi a Tanque tirado en el piso. - Dijo él, ahora con lágrimas escurriendo de su cara.

—... oh. - Sólo pude decir. — ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que fui yo?

— Ta-Tanque está-e-está en el hospital.

En ese momento sentí como si una piedra me hubiera caído encima.

— ¿E-En el hospital?...

— T-Tiene una quemadura de tercer-tercer grado en la pierna. - Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco. — Los do-doctores di-dicen que pro-probablemente pisó un cable o-o algo.

— Pues será eso, ¿no? Pisó un cable. - Quise hacer que dejara de pensar que yo fui. Tenía que mantener el secreto. — Y ya.

— Pero-Pero Bradley y yo vimos cómo tomaste su... pierna... - Dio un paso hacia enfrente, tomando valor para enfrentarme. — Y la quemadura tiene forma de mano. - Levantó el puño, amenazando con darme un golpe.

¿Un mastodonte de un metro con setenta contra un enano de un metro veinte? Sí. Así de injusta es la vida.

—... No me toques. - Yo sólo estiré mi brazo hacia adelante, mostrando la mano. Y no sé qué me pasó o qué me invadió, pero dejé que unas chispas salieran de mi mano, muy pocas. Quizás estaba harto de no hacer nada contra ellos.

 Y él, con solo ver las chispas, saltó hacia atrás envuelto en lágrimas.

— ¡Perdón! ¡No me hagas nada, juro que no te voy a volver a lastimar! ¡Perdón, perdón! - Y empezó a llorar, temblando como loco y sin poderme ver a la cara.

En cierto punto esto era demasiado satisfactorio. Ver llorar a quien me había torturado desde hacía tanto, y con tan sólo haber hecho un movimiento con mis manos...

Y ya sabía mi secreto, me iba a aprovechar de eso.

—... Si no le dices a nadie, no te voy a hacer nada. Pero también ya no quiero que me molesten, o sufrirán las consecuencias... - Tomé valor para decir eso, dando un paso hacia al frente y amenazándolo mostrando mi mano, sintiéndome más grande de lo que soy. Quería verme amenazante, pero nada más sentía cómo mi pico temblaba, queriendo sonreír como idiota ante todo.

Él asintió, aún entre lloriqueos. Se veía aterrado de mí, y yo estaba que quería gritar de la emoción.

La situación era muy mala, esto podía arriesgar mucho mi estabilidad. Pero... Pero estaba harto de ellos.

—... Ahora vete. - Dije, y él salió corriendo.

Y fue en ese momento en que sentí como todo mi mundo se elevaba. ¡Ya podría estar tranquilo en la escuela por fin! Y si se atrevían a molestarme otra vez sólo tendría qué levantar las manos y mostrar unas chispas.

...

Espera. Mis manos.

Tanque.

... ¿Lo maté?...

No, no lo hice. Carl dijo que sólo está en el hospital. Pero tiene una quemada muy fuerte. ¿Dijo que tenía forma de mano?...

Estoy muerto.

Y en ese momento escuché a mi tío hablar detrás de mí.

— Entra al auto.

Volteé y vi que estaba temblando. Y yo empecé a temblar también, un gran miedo me invadió, y ése miedo me lo contagió mi tío. Eso sentí, porque sus ojos me decían eso.

Yo entré al coche, me abroché el cinturón, y sólo podía mirar a mis cuerpo estaba como loco, con los párpados yendo de arriba a abajo sin ningún orden, mis manos temblaban, y sentía como mis ojos se aguaban.

El tío Donald se sentó en el asiento del piloto, y antes de encender el auto se volteó hacia a mí y me dio un abrazo.

— Tranquilo... Tranquilo... - Me dijo, pero sonó como si se estuviera diciendo eso a sí mismo.

Pero sin importar, yo sólo pude soltar lágrimas.

—... Tengo miedo. - Dije yo. Sentía como ambos temblábamos.

— Yo igual. Pero... Llora todo lo que puedas ahorita. Tenemos que ir a casa, ahí me cuentas todo: El golpe que le diste a ese chico, la pelea afuera de la escuela... Y como te los quitaste de encima...

Yo asentí. Él me soltó, y prendió el auto.

— Y quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

Yo sólo pude voltear a otro lado, y me limpié las lágrimas con las manos.

(Fin del capítulo 5)


	7. Capítulo 6: El puré de papa del Tío Donald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando mi tío se estresa, toma todas las verduras que tenga en el refrigerador y las corta o las aplasta. La mayoría de sus víctimas son las papas.

En el camino de regreso ya no hablamos nada. Yo sólo sentía como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero ni él ni yo no hacíamos ningún ruido.

En silencio, mi tío volteaba a verme; parecía preocupado. Y tenía razón de estarlo. Digo, no lo culpo. Está cuidando de un chico que puede ser llevado a una instalación de gobierno para estudiarlo y disecarlo porque es un fenómeno.

Yo estaba asustado. De hecho, me sentía demasiado abrumado, como si una mano me estuviera apretando del cuello y no me dejara respirar bien. No sé si era culpa y miedo combinados, pero odiaba esa sensación.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, que sentía como todo se ponía de cabeza y no podría arreglarlo.

Me preguntaba si podría preguntarle de mi acta de nacimiento, o si mejor lo dejaba para otro día. Parecía importarle más lo que había pasado con mi ojo... no, no podía. La prioridad era mi ojo, porque he dejado a alguien en el hospital por culpa de eso.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar, seguimos en silencio, entramos y me senté en la mesa, él trajo un costal de papas y un cuchillo...

— Habla. - Dijo él.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?... - Pregunté, haciendo una mueca.

— Por el principio, la escuela.

— Es que ha pasado demasiado.

— Concéntrate ahorita en la situación con los bullies. - Dijo, empezando a pelar las papas y a ponerlas en una olla enorme.

Yo hice una mueca, probablemente me veía aún demasiado nervioso.

— Pues... - Tragué saliva. — Desde que entré a la escuela, Bradley, Tanque y Carl empezaron a atacarme... Una vez me metieron al bote de basura del sexto piso, otra me-me... Ya no recuerdo todo. Pero ayer me siguieron fuera de la escuela.

Vi como mi tío empezaba a pelar más violento las papas.

— T-Ten cuidado. - Dije yo, levantándome de la silla, la última vez se cortó un dedo y... Odio tanto ver sangre.

— Siéntate. - Dijo él, viéndome mal. — También dime de las cosas que has hecho tú para que te castigaran. - Me dijo.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿El director le dijo? Agh, todo me está saliendo mal estos días...

— Yo no hice nada. - Dije, cruzando los brazos. — Mis profesores me odian.

— Me dijeron que hiciste trampa en un examen

— eh... - Parpadeé intentando fingir demencia.

— Y que le gritaste a una profesora.

— ¡P-Pero Pilar-!

Me interrumpió.

— Y que vendes cosas en la escuela. Otra vez. - Entre cerró los ojos, viéndome mal. Yo me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, ahora molesto.

— Pues perdón por querer ayudarte en la casa...

— Luis, esto no es un juego. - Dijo él, pelando las papas con tanta fuerza que le quitaba media papa junto con la cáscara. — No me voy a enojar contigo. Sólo quiero que seas sincero.

— Siempre dices eso y te terminas enojando más. - Dije yo, sin dejar de ver a mi tío con cierta molestia.

— Luis. - Me vio igual de molesto. Ahí va el regaño...

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya voy, carajo! - Me senté de mala gana en la silla. — Sí, hice trampa en un examen, pero fue porque el examen es de una materia que no me importa. Digo, ¿¡A quién carajos le importa cívica y ética?! ¡Ni siquiera está en la currícula! - Dije yo, en voz muy alta.

Él me vio de mala gana, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo pelando esas papas.

— Continúa. - Aunque se le notaba que empezaba a enojarse conmigo.

— Sobre el grito, la señora "Columna" no me quiso aceptar unas tareas por una estupidez, me califica mal en mis exámenes a propósito, y luego me dijo de cosas durante la revisión. A parte me reprobó. - Dije, viendo a otro lado. — Le grité porque, obviamente, me molesté. Matemáticas no se me dificulta y ya tengo un parcial reprobado por sus babosadas.

— ¿Hm? - Alzó una ceja. — ¿Cómo que te reprobó?

— ¡Me tiene la contraria! Me califica mal a propósito.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Mickey de eso?

— Sí, pero nadie me cree; desde que hice trampa en el examen y el tarado de Doofus me acusó.

— Pues en cierto punto lo mereces.

— Pero me hace exámenes diferentes para que "no copie". Yo no copio el matemáticas, contrario a todos...

— Ugh... - Él negó con la cabeza. — Continúa.

— Lo de vender cosas en la escuela nunca lo he dejado... - Dije en voz baja. — Pero no vendo nada malo, solo dulces, galletas, y algunos dibujos.

— Pero está prohibido que vendas cosas en la escuela.

— Eso es porque luego la señora de la cafetería se queda sin vender nada. Su comida enferma. La última vez que Webby se enfermó fue porque comió en la cafetería.

— ¿Vendes comida?

— Galletas y dulces que compro en una tienda online. Me traen paquetes a la casa de Webby... - Hice un mohín.

— Ah... - Él asintió. Parecía comprender lo de mi venta de dulces, lo cual me alegra. — Ahora sí: El golpe en la escuela.

— Ah... Eh... - Me encogí en la silla. — Pues... Bradley estaba molestándome en los casilleros... Yo-Yo tenía mis tics y... él usó de excusa eso para empezar a empujarme...

— Y tú lo golpeaste.

— ¡Me estaba defendiendo! ¡Casi me tira dos veces! ¡Dos! Y nadie lo notó. Nunca nadie nota qué hacen ellos, sólo lo que hago yo. - Rodeé los ojos.

— Sí, entiendo. - Agradezco que mi tío sea tan o quizás hasta más violento que yo. Él pareció bufar. — Te han castigado cuatro veces. Pero sólo le veo razones a dos... Y lo que dices de la señora de la cafetería podría ser cierto, entonces tres castigos de cuatro serían injustos...

— ¡EXACTO!

— Pero ahorita dejemos eso de lado. -Suspiró. Sentí como su voz de estar molesta, pasó a otro tono completamente diferente. — Ahora háblame de cómo te hiciste ése ojo.

Yo hice una mueca. Quería mentirle pero... Su mirada me decía que no lo hiciera, y el tono de voz en que me habló era... Extraño.

—... - Suspiré y me encogí más en mi asiento. — Salí de la escuela, después del castigo por el golpe que le di a Bradley... Yo... Yo - Hice una mueca. — Yo no sabía que estaban enojados conmigo - Me abracé, sintiéndome indefenso por alguna razón — Pero me observaron todo el día, y cuando salí me siguieron. Y yo intenté correr, pero... Pero me alcanzaron. Y-Yo me perdí, y me atraparon en una calle sin salida.

— Tus... ¿Tus tics cómo estaban?....

— Estaban como locos... Desde que me empezaron a seguir. Sentía como me seguían y sólo sentía como me ponía cada vez más nervioso... - Dije yo, sintiéndome muy nervioso de nuevo. — Hasta hice los chillidos... - Y mis ojos empezaron a moverse sin que yo quisiera, de nuevo.

El tío Donald se levantó y se sentó junto a mí, me tomó del hombro.

— Tranquilo. No va a pasar nada. No explotes...

Yo suspiré, tratando de relajarme.

— Cuando te sientas listo, continúa... - No quitó la mano de mi hombro.

Cuando pude relajarme lo suficiente, yo continué hablando.

— Me llevaron al callejón, y me empezaron a golpear. Me tiraron al piso y... no me pude aguantar... - volteé a verlo, intentando mantenerme tranquilo, pero de solo recordar... Me sentía extraño, triste y enojado a la vez...- Mis tics se esfumaron del golpe, y exploté. - Cerré los ojos y me encogí en mi silla, esperando un grito o algo parecido.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer?

— Estabas cansado. No te quise molestar...

— ¿Alguien sabe de esto?

— ¿A parte de los Gamma? Webby.

— ¿Le dijiste?

— F-Fue el primer contacto que tuve.

— ¿Y ella no te dijo nada sobre intentar solucionar algo? - Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

— Yo... No quise hacer nada... - Mi tío suspiró algo confundido. — Me golpearon por hablar. Si-Si hacía otra cosa... No sé. - Esperaba que me regañara o algo...

— Luis, esas cosas las debes de hablar. Pude haber solucionado algo ayer.

— Pues lo hice, y mira dónde estoy. Con un ojo morado, moretones en el cuerpo...

Mi tío me soltó y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

— Sí sabes que dejaste al chico que electrocutaste en el hospital, ¿Verdad? - Tragué saliva. — Mickey me dijo que estaba ahí por pisar un cable.

— Carl me dijo lo mismo, pero... Pues él me vio. Y sabe. Pero no creo que le diga a nadie.

— Lo amenazaste. - Yo asentí.

Yo asentí.

— La verdad es que no tenía de otra. Me quería volver a golpear y yo... - Suspiré y volteé a otro lado. — Yo ya no quiero que nadie me lastime. Yo... Yo sé que podía haber hecho algo hace mucho. Pero... No sé, nunca quise lastimar a alguien. No después de lo que le hice a tu brazo...

Hace un año, mi tío y yo un día discutimos por algo. Ya no recuerdo qué pasó exactamente, pero le quemé el brazo (No fue tan fuerte como con tanque, pero le dejé una marca). Fue un accidente... A los pocos días, él volvió a casa con un tatuaje tapándole la cicatriz.

Mi tío negó con la cabeza.

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso. - Me sacudió el cabello sonriendo un poco. Se levantó y tomó la olla llena de papas peladas.

Yo suspiré y recargué la barbilla sobre la mesa, aun sintiéndome un poco mal...

— Pero... - Suspiré. No podía sacarme eso de la cabeza. — Pero es que ya dejé dos marcas. Yo... No sé... Me siento como una mala persona. - Quizás porque me interesa más mi bienestar que el hecho de que casi mato a alguien... —... O por dios soy un psicópata.

— ¿Qué? – Mi tío me volteó a ver con incredulidad. – Luis, esos fueron accidentes. Además si fueras un psicópata ni sentirías remordimiento... Creo. – Vi que se fue a la cocina y puso las papas peladas en la lumbre.

— Eh... – Levanté la cabeza. — ¿Vamos a cenar tantas papas?

— No. También tenemos carne de res y algo de espagueti. – Dijo él, abriendo el refrigerador. — Y voy a ir a comprar algo más, probablemente.

—... ¿Te das cuenta de que pelaste casi tres kilos de papas? – Alcé una ceja.

— Sí, porque vamos a invitar a la señora Beakley y a Webby a cenar. – Yo alcé ambas cejas, pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

— Ah... Bueno – Volteé a otro lado. — ¿Quieres que les marque o...?

— Tú relájate. – Me volteó a ver, y guiñó el ojo. – Yo me encargo.

Sonreí un poco y me levanté de la silla, yendo a la sala. Dominó entró detrás de mí y saltó a mis piernas en cuanto me senté, y sentí una onda de tranquilidad recorrer mi cuerpo, tanto que mis tics se esfumaron. Yo la acaricié y prendí el televisor.

A veces, podía pensar que mi tío era la persona más exagerada y extraña del mundo: Se enoja por todo, hace berrinches, tiene una voz muy extraña, es paranoico, odia a las ardillas, y un poco arrogante de vez en cuando. Pero aun así, es apasionado, y muchas veces deja cosas que quiere por ayudar a otros.

Me ama, y de alguna forma todos los días lo demuestra, ya sea trabajando, llevándome a la terapia del Tourette, regañándome cuando hago algo malo o cuando no me tomo la medicina que me mandan, o con detalles como lo de hoy.

Él es una buena persona. Y me alegro que él me haya adoptado.

 

(Fin del capítulo 8)


	8. Capítulo 7: La pijamada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga. Nos podemos decir bazofia y media y siempre estaremos bien. Yo acepto que haga lo que quiera conmigo y mis poderes. Me mide el voltaje que hago, me hace "de piojito" en la cabeza cuando se aburre, juega con mis manos, se viene a mi casa en medio de la noche porque ella o yo no podemos dormir...
> 
> E incluso si me canso de sus mañas, no me importa mucho porque es mi mejor amiga y nos queremos muchísimo.

Esa noche, mi tío Donald preparó bistec asado con puré de papa, ensalada y espagueti. La señora Beakley y Webby llegaron a las ocho y media, y trajeron un pay de manzana para después de la cena. Durante toda la noche, pude estar tranquilo, hablando con Webby y su abuela con tanta tranquilidad que no recuerdo haber tenido que aguantarme mis tics.

Y mi tío se veía menos estresado, hablaba con nosotros y nos la pasamos bien.

Y se fueron de la casa como a las doce, casi una de la madrugada.

Y justo después de eso me quise ir a dormir. Me puse mi pijama, destendí la cama y me eché en ella boca arriba.

Estaba demasiado relajado...

Pensé en ponerme a escribir un poco, normalmente hago eso cuando me siento bien (aunque por alguna razón siempre escribo cosas algo depresivas). Y escribí un par de párrafos de puros pensamientos.

Después de eso, apagué la luz de la lámpara y me eché boca abajo para dormir...

Iba a dormir muy bien esa noche...

O eso creí.

Al minuto de que me eché en la cama, escuché un golpeteo en la ventana de mi camarote.

Yo sé que soy alguien demasiado flojo, y que cuando no me dejan dormir siempre pongo una mala cara.

Me levanté de mala gana y abrí la ventana.

—... Holi~ - Webby sonrió desde afuera, traía su pijama y un montón de mochilas encima. Yo la vi mal. —... ¿Qué? - Parpadeó inocentemente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunté molesto, viéndola mal.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué acaso no puedo intentar improvisar una pijamada con mi mejor amigo? - Alzó ambas cejas. Yo la continué viendo mal. — Oh vamos. Traje tus dulces y Pep~

Entre cerré los ojos.

— ¿De la normal o de cereza?

— Ambas. - Dijo ella. Yo rodeé los ojos y me hice a un lado, esperando a que pasara. — Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, y con mi abuela y tu tío ahí era medio imposible. . - Dijo ella, sentándose en mi cama.

— Webby, es la una de la mañana. Mi tío está en el cuarto de al lado. - Me crucé de brazos. — Va a escuchar...

— Tu tío tiene el sueño súper pesado~ - Dijo ella.

— P-Pues sí, pero...

— Pero ya volví hasta aquí... ¿Me vas a correr?... - Puso ojos de cachorro triste... Yo era demasiado débil ante esos ojos.

—... Ya ya, está bien... ¿Qué pasó?

— Investigué cosas sobre Hugo Mallard. - Dijo ella, sacando una pequeña libreta rosa cubierta de diamantina. — ¡Y tiene cosas interesantes!

Yo alcé una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué me interesaría?

— ¡Porque es tu clon! - Dijo ella, señalándome con el lápiz. — ¡Y sí podría tener pruebas! - Abrió la libreta. — De hecho lo que me contó fue... Curioso.

Yo alcé una ceja.

— ¿Curioso en qué sentido?

— No es de Patolandia. - Me vio, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué tiene que no sea?

— Espera, que aún no te cuento todo. - Yo suspiré y me senté en la silla de plástico que tenía para mi escritorio.

— Bueno, como decía. Hugo Mallard NO es de patolandia. Es de una ciudad vecina en las islas de San Canard. - Me mostró un pequeño mapa con las islas. Esas islas estaban muy cerca de nuestra ciudad.

Yo alcé una ceja.

— San Canard es famosa por cosas un... Poquito ilícitas. - Cambió la hoja. — Hay muchísimos laboratorios clandestinos en donde hacen experimentos.

— ¿San Canard no es la ciudad de los comics de los Masked Mallards?

— Si, pero no te distraigas que eso no es importante. - Dijo ella sacando más papeles

Yo rodeé los ojos.

— ¡Se dice que aquí ya han habido clonaciones exitosas! - Sonaba demasiado emocionada, pero yo sólo pude alzar una ceja.

—... ¿Y cómo por qué me clonarían? - Pregunté yo, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Pues... No sé, quizás incluso sea el origen de tus poderes~

—... Webby, vivo con mi tío desde que nací. No creo que sea un clon de alguien.

— ¿Entonces porque se parecen tanto?

— ¿Físicamente?

— ¡No solo físicamente! Hoy estuve toda la mañana y la tarde con él por lo de que tuve qué enseñarle la escuela. Literalmente veía tu cara todo el tiempo. - Se levantó de la cama, girando el lápiz entre sus dedos. — Y es súper olvidadizo, a cada rato me andaba preguntando cosas y anotándolas en un libro rojo.

— Pues no es mi clon porque yo no hago eso.

— No, pero tienes un pésimo sentido de orientación. - Yo hice una mueca.

Y de estar sonriendo, de repente se calmó y dijo en voz baja.

— Y no le pregunté pero... Creo que él también tiene Tourette.

La vi con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

— Es que hace lo mismo que tú. - Dijo ella, señalando a sus párpados. — Le brincan los párpados y de repente hace ruidos raros como tú.

—... Eh... - Yo parpadeé sin comprender.

— No sé si sí tenga Tourette, pero juro que le saltaban los párpados como a ti.

— Pero mi Tourette es por... Ya sabes. - me encogí de hombros.

— Sí. Tus poderes... Pero no sé. Tiene algo...

Yo volteé a otro lado.

—... ¿Algo raro?

— ¡No raro! Sino diferente. Ya vez los otros chicos de la clínica a la que vas donde te atienden. Ellos no se controlan sus tics y tú puedes un poco. Y creo que Hugo también. Cuando me le quedaba viendo de la nada dejaba de hacerlo y parecía que se forzara a tener la cara normal.

—... Hu... Eso es raro.

— No raro. ¡Es conveniente! - Dijo ella, sonriendo. — Imagina que encontramos a alguien que tiene los mismos poderes que tú pero con un origen distinto. Podríamos encontrar de dónde vienes...

—... - Yo hice una mueca. — No lo sé. ¿Y si por buscar esto nos va mal? ¿Y si mi tío nos descubre?... ¿Y si alguien malo me... descubre?

—... - Ella se quedó en silencio, e hizo una mueca. Volteó a otro lado. — ¿Qué descubriste? Normalmente no cuestionas nada. ¿Encontraste algo de tu mamá?...

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No pero... Sí encontré algo que quise ignorar. - Me abracé un poco con inseguridad. — Encontré algo en mi acta de nacimiento.

Ella alzó una ceja viéndome.

— Y no le he dicho a mi tío... No espera, sí le dije pero luego se puso de paranoico. - Rodeé los ojos. - Como sea, el chiste es que leí y mi acta y vi que... No soy hijo único.

Ella se quedó estática, viéndome.

— Espera, ¿Qué?

— Al parecer tengo dos hermanos gemelos...

— ...

— O sea, soy un trillizo.

— ¿¡QUÉ?! - Ella gritó pero le tapé la boca lo más rápido que pude. Se quitó mis manos de encima y se me quedó viendo muy seria. — ¿¡Desde cuando lo sabes?! - Me preguntó un tanto emocionada, pero se escuchaba algo decepcionada.

— Ni me acuerdo... Fue hace poco pero no quería pensar en ello. Ya... Ya tengo muchos problemas como para pensar en que mi mamá está muerta y mis hermanos probablemente también lo estén. - Hice una mueca.

Ella se levantó y me dio una cachetada.

— ¡AY!

— ¡No seas tarado! - Me regañó mientras yo mantenía la mano en la mejilla.

— ¡OYE! ¡Me dolió!

— ¡No te pongas así ahora, Luis! - Me regañó otra vez. — ¡No puedes pensar de esa manera! - De la nada me abrazó.

Yo me quedé en silencio, pero correspondí.

—... Hoy te fuiste temprano. ¿Fue porque... Viste a Hugo?

Yo asentí.

— Quería preguntarle a mi tío sobre... Ellos. Pero me vio la cara y ya no pude decir nada.

— ¿El moretón?

— Sí.

— Y se enojó porque no le dijiste que te pegaron.

— Obviamente.

— ¿Y pensaste en decirle sobre ellos otra vez?

— No quiero causarle más problemas. Le tuve qué decir que usé mi electricidad para quitarme a los Gamma de encima y casi le da un aneurisma porque dejé a Tanque en el hospital.

— Pues si ya generas ciento noventa volts...

Hice una mueca y volví al tema.

— Además, es probable que intentará evadirlo. Si evita hablar de mi mamá, y hoy lo evitó de mis hermanos...

— ¿Y a tu tía Daisy? Ella es quien más te habla de tu mamá, eran compañeras de clases, ¿No? Algo así.

Yo me quedé en silencio.

La tía Daisy no era mi tía... Aún. Es la novia de mi tío y ellos están juntos desde que tengo memoria, quizás hasta tienen más años juntos que yo años de vida. Y de hecho mi tío tiene fotos mías de bebé con ella. Y siempre que le pregunto sobre cómo era ella cuando joven vienen las menciones a mi mamá porque eran compañeras en preparatoria.

Quizás...

— Webby, eres una genio. - Yo sonreí y me levanté de la silla. — Mi tía nunca me ha negado nada sobre lo que pregunto. ¡Quizás ella tenga alguna respuesta!

— ¡Genial! ¡Y gracias! - Sonrió. — ¡Y espero que si descubres que tienes más hermanos me digas! - Me dijo con sarcasmo.

— ... No me vas a dejar de molestar con eso nunca, ¿Verdad?

— Tal y como cuando compré a Lennon. - Ella sonrió.

Yo rodeé los ojos y sólo volteé a otro lado suspirando. Pero por dentro sonreía.

— Hablando de Lennon, lo traigo. ¿Puedo medir tu voltaje?

— Pero si lo hiciste ayer.

— Sí, pero quiero volver a medirte. - Entrecerró los ojos con diversión.

Yo solo estiré las manos. Ella volvió a sacar el aparato y lo conectó a mis dedos, como siempre.

— Ok... - Prendió el aparato.

Yo me concentré, otra vez.

— Una... - Aspiré aire lo más que pude cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como mis nervios se ponían alerta.

— Dos... — Sentí que la energía volvía a fluir por mis brazos, pero se sentía diferente, como si literalmente estuviera lanzando chispas de los brazos o algo.

Tardé en escuchar la voz de Webby, y de hecho su voz sonó sospechosamente entrecortada

— ¡U-Uno! - Apreté las manos y dejé fluir la energía.

Escuché un crujir y en ese instante abrí los ojos.

— ¡NO! - Webby gritó, parecía horrorizada. Yo no entendí qué pasaba, pero al voltear hacia abajo vi el aparato... Quebrado.

Y luego se encendió en llamas.

— ¿¡QUÉ CARAJ...?!

Sólo pude gritar.

Ella se levantó y le tiró una manta encima, tratando de apagar el fuego, pero no se aplacó. La manta se quemó también y ambos sólo estábamos gritando como locos.

En ese instante vi que mi tío entró por la puerta

— ¿Ahora qué- QUÉ CARAJOS?! - y al ver el fuego corrió fuera y trajo el extintor y apagó el fuego.

Webby y yo estábamos abrazados. Estoy seguro de que ambos temblábamos.

Mi tío nos volteó a ver confundido.

— ... ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué haces aquí, Webby? ¿Por qué prendieron en fuego la manta? ¿En qué estaban pensando? - Mi tío estaba que le daba un ataque de puros nervios.

Webby y yo nos miramos. Nos soltamos y mi tío nos vio temblando como loco.

— E-Eh... Y-Yo... - Webby intentó decir algo. Pero Webby se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando la interrogaban por algún regaño, así yo interrumpí.

— E-Estábamos jugando. - Dije de golpe. — Invité a Webby a dormir y bueno... Estábamos haciendo retos y ella me retó a algo y por accidente quemé su manta.

— ... - Él entrecerró los ojos, viendo a Webby. — ¿A qué lo retaste?

Webby se quedó callada y volteó a ver la manta muy nerviosa. Yo la vi de reojo y sólo pude pensar en que ya la había cagado.

Él volteó a ver la manta. La levantó, y los tres vimos el aparato de Webby: Antes era amarillo y tenía una pantallita con la rueda de las mediciones. Ahora tenía manchas negras, los cables notoriamente ya no funcionaban, la pantalla estaba rota, y estoy muy seguro de que olía que estaba demasiado quemado.

—... ¿Qué es esto? – Nos volteó a ver.

— Eh...

Ambos nos volteamos a ver, estábamos igual de nerviosos y yo no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienen un voltímetro? – Vaya, sabe qué es.

— ¿Si sabe qué es para qué pregunta? – Webby me susurró, pero sé que mi tío escuchó porque le dio un tic en el ojo.

— No preguntes. – Mis tics se volvieron locos de nuevo.

Mi tío estaba por levantar la voz, pero se la nada sólo respiró, se frotó las sienes.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Webby miró a otro lado, y yo sólo pude hacer una mueca. Webby fue la primera en hablar.

— E-Estaba midiéndolo... Su voltaje.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo hacen? - Mi tío frunció el ceño. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, pero para mí parecieron una eternidad. Webby no quería decir nada y se le notaba. Yo bufé.

— Poco menos de un año. – Me crucé de brazos viendo a otro lado. — E-Estábamos viendo cómo... – Tragué saliva.

— Como aumentaba con los días que pasaban. – Ella dijo de golpe. — Creí que... quizás esto lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. – Jugó con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

Mi tío se nos quedó viendo. Hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo es que quedó ésta cosa así? – Parecía estar aguantándose el enojo. Webby hizo una mueca.

— No lo sabemos. – Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros y manteniendo una mueca.

— Él... Simplemente dio una descarga y de la nada el voltímetro explotó.

— ... – Hizo un mohín. — Ugh. No entiendo la necesidad de hacer eso... – Se volvió a sobar las sienes. — Sólo... No vuelvan a hacer sus experimentos. Queda prohibido el uso de cualquier aparato para medir a mi sobrino, Webby.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo hizo una mueca. Mi tío se llevó el aparato roto

— ... Y bueno ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – Webby sonrió de lado.

— No me dejarás dormir, ¿verdad?

— Nope.

Yo... Yo sólo pude golpear mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

(Fin del capítulo)


	9. Capítulo 8: Una pesadilla tiene diamantes verdes incrustados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces tengo un sueño, cuando estoy demasiado estresado: estoy en un mar verde esmeralda en el que me ahogo al ver unas sombras rodearme e intentar ahogarme.  
> Siempre termina igual: Yo, lanzando electricidad de mi cuerpo como si fuera una burbuja y liberándome.   
> Es ahí cuando despierto.

Webby me habia prometido que no me dejaría dormir ésa noche, pero la verdad eso no pasó. Nos quedamos dormidos como a las tres de la mañana para mi suerte.

Pero no sería una noche tranquila. Tuve un sueño muy extraño, lo llamaría pesadilla pero la verdad no me dio miedo, sólo... Muchísimo estrés y ansiedad.

Estaba parado en una plataforma de color verde frente a dos espejos, uno con marco rojo y otro con marco azul. Uno que me hacía mas alto y flaco (y no es que estuviera muy gordo o que fuera un enano, sino que literalmente parecía una jirafa), y el otro me hacía tener el pecho mas grande y hombros grandes como los de un superhéroe o algo así.

Pero los reflejos no se sentían como si fueran míos y estuviera en una casa de espejos locos. La verdad, si bien era mi cara, el cabello era diferente, las proporciones eran diferentes, y al moverme los reflejos no se movían, eran estáticos. Como esos videos de terror o de bromas de youtube.

De la nada, escuché la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas, alguien que lloraba de... ¿Dolor? No sabia quién era, pero sentí la necesidad de voltear, como si conociera esa voz, como si fuera cercana a mí, como si fuera a alguien que... Extrañaba. Pero en ese momento, se esfumó todo y caí en un mar de un liquido de dudosa procedencia viscoso, de color verde esmeralda.

Me encanta como suena esa palabra: Esmeralda. Tan propia y tan lujosa, tan fuerte. Pero para ése instante, sólo sentia demasiada desesperación como para pensar en que el líquido brillaba cual diamantes, como si fuera una esmeralda líquida.

De un momento a otro sentí cómo me ahogaba en ése mar esmeralda cuando algo me jalaba de las piernas hacia abajo, y todo se oscureció. No podia siquiera verme, ni mis manos ni mi pico, nada. Sólo... Sentía como me ahogaba.

Sentía que... Estaba muriendo, en el sueño, estaba muriendo. Y la sensación no era nada agradable.

Pero sentí una chispa en mi interior encenderse, desde mi pecho hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos, hasta las plantas fe mis pies, sentí que todo mi cuerpo entero se iluminó y lanzó una descarga eléctrica que alejó todas las sombras que me rodeaban.  
  
En ése instante desperté  
  
Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana. Sentía mi corazón palpitar como loco, vi a Webby a mi lado durmiendo, ajena a mi pesadilla.  
  
No era la primera vez que soñaba con el mar de diamante esmeralda. Ya lo he tenido antes, como desde los ocho o nueve años. Pero no recuerdo ni los espejos ni la voz de la mujer. ¿Sería malo? Espero que no.

Sólo sé que no pude dormir en toda la noche después de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en postear! Y sobretodo lamento haber escrito un capítulo tan corto para éste fanfic. Pero espero al menos para la próxima semana ya traer algo más largo. ¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
